Como Dizer Eu Te Odeio
by Miss Lay
Summary: Será o amor tão diferente do ódio? Será o ódio apenas um conceito para esconder ou negar o amor? Será que após uma detenção inesperada e até frustrante seria o suficiente para Draco e Gina perceberem que não se odeiam tanto assim...? Find out!; REVIEWS!:D


_**N/A: Gentee, só um avisinho de nada: a fic foi escrita em primeira pessoa, ou seja, a Gina ira narrá-la. Espero que vocês gostem! ;***_

_**Enjoy it! =) **_

* * *

Lá se foi mais um dia estressante em minha vida monótona. Acordar, tomar o café da manhã, correr de uma aula pra outra, almoçar, correr mais um pouco de uma aula pra outra, jantar... E felizmente, hoje teve treino de Quadribol. Definitivamente, isso me deixa mais aliviada. Talvez, nem tanto aliviada assim, só pelo fato da Hermione ter me arrastado pra biblioteca. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas; minha cabeça dói só de pensar em escrever rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos que, os professores gentilmente (com um olhar 'nada' intimidador) pediram pra próxima aula. E só de pensar que daqui dois anos eu tenho o tão esperadamente indesejável _N.O.M's_. Francamente não sei como a Mione consegue. Merlin! Deveria ser pecado estudar tanto assim! ¬¬'

Eu ri comigo mesma – se a Hermione me escutar falando estas coisas, ela é bem capaz de me repreender até a próxima geração. – Eu segurei com mais força os livros que eu carregava, enquanto caminhava sem muita pressa pelo corredor deserto. Era melhor assim, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar ou encher o saco...

- Ei, cabeça de fósforo!

Certo, ta tudo certo. Eu só tenho que me controlar e não deixar a raiva tomar conta de mim.

Espera aí, o quê eu tava falando mesmo? Certo, agora eu me lembrei. Enfia a cabeça do Draco '_estúpido_' Malfoy no vaso. Hmm... Talvez não fosse realmente isso. Mas, quem se importa? Se tem uma coisa que um Weasley preza mais do que a honestidade: é matar um Malfoy! Ah, com certeza isso iria fazer tão bem a minha alma. Imagina só assistir á uma aula de porções com um morcegão velho irritantemente chato, sem a presença de uma doninha oxigenada irritantemente chata? Com certeza eu poderia me considerar no paraíso. Isso, claro, se eu não vivesse com a constante ambição de também enfiar a cabeça do Snape num vaso. Tá certo, tudo certo, já resolvi meu problema. Tenho que agradecer veementemente ao ser que inventou o santo vaso sanitário.

- Pelo visto além de pobretona também é surda, não é mesmo Weasley?

Eu respirei fundo, e tentei me convencer de que eu realmente deveria ignorá-lo. Ou talvez. – ponderei lentamente. – só uma vez, uma sequer vezzinha, eu pudesse deixar as regras de lado e... Ah, ta bom, alguém por favor me diga quando é que eu respeitei as regras? Não pelo menos quando estou inspirada.

Sem nem ao menos me controlar; eu gargalhei.

- Merlin! Pelo visto também é maluca.

Será que eu ouvi bem?! O Malfoy me chamou de M A L U C A. Certo, agora sim eu mostro quem é maluca.

Quando ele se aproximou mais, eu o empurrei contra a parede e fui logo sacando minha varinha, deixando o indefeso, enquanto apontava a varinha diretamente em seu coração.

Pela primeira vez em que o encarei, eu pude perceber que ele estava com a sobrancelha sarcasticamente erguida, como se me desafiasse. Certo, quem é mesmo que tinha que agir com racionalidade? – eu ponderei novamente, num momentâneo momento de culpa. – Quem é que tinha mesmo o inimigo mortal preso contra a parede, completamente indefeso? – bem, felizmente a culpa não durou por muito tempo. Ela esvairou-se assim que o Malfoy abriu a boca pra falar novamente:

- Será que você vai me matar agora pequena Weasley? – ele disse, fingindo estar entediado. – Sabe, porque eu tinha um compromisso ás 9h, e agradeceria se uma certa pobretona não tomasse muito o meu tempo.

- Que eu saiba foi um certo cretino que veio atrás de mim. – eu retruquei com ar de desafio.

E logo em seguida veio um dos famosos sorrisos sarcásticos do Malfoy.

- E que eu saiba, é você quem está me prendendo contra a parede.

Como que se eu tivesse levado um choque eu me afastei dele depressa, enquanto ele alargava mais aquele sorriso desdenhoso. Merlin! Como eu o odeio!

- Você é patético. – eu disse lançando a ele um olhar de desgosto.

- Não tanto quanto você. – ele retrucou cético, com um olhar frio de causar calafrios.

Eu estreitei os olhos por um momento e lembrei que fora ele quem veio atrás de mim. Maldito!

- O quê você quer Malfoy?

- O quê eu quero? – ele riu-se com desdém. – Weasley, acorda. Esse corredor é publico e vou pra onde eu quero... E aliás, por quê eu iria querer falar com você?

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar indiferente e então disse sarcasticamente:

- Por acaso está falando agora, não é mesmo?

Ele fez uma carreta de desgosto.

- È, quem diria, eu perdendo meu tempo com a Weasley pobretona....

- Como eu te odeio!

- Weasley, Weasley, eu bem que poderia dizer que te odeio mais... Mas sinceramente, isso se tornaria monótono e infantil...

Eu ri com a mais pura aversão e desdém:

- Infantil? E o que você entende de infantilidade, Malfoy? – eu indaguei cuspindo veneno. - Será que não consegue ver que você é o nítido exemplo de infantilidade? O quê? Não sabe se defender quando o papai não está for perto?

Opss... Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais, mas quer saber de uma coisa? E u n ã o l i g o. Eu quase pude ouvi-lo ranger os dentes. Eu ri intimamente ao ver a expressão assassina dele.

Como a pessoa mais previsível do mundo que ele era; eu sabia o que se passava naquela mente narcisista dele. Mas eu também esta preparada.

Nós sacamos as varinhas ao mesmo tempo, tentando lançar um ao outro o pior olhar mortal possível.

- Expelliarmus! – eu exclamei, num aceno da varinha.

- Impedimenta! – ele exclamou de volta, no mesmo instante.

Eu caí no chão num baque quase surdo.

Onde estão mesmo os livros que eu estava segurado? Ah, sim, como pude me esquecer; no momento se encontravam muito ocupados, voando pelos ares. Maldito!

Mais do que depressa eu me levantei, enquanto ele mantinha a varinha apontada para mim. Certo, da próxima vez eu estarei mais preparada.

Num gesto súbito eu voltei a apontar minha varinha na direção dele.

- Protego. - nós gritamos na mesma hora, no que nossas varinhas voaram longe, ao mesmo tempo em que caímos no chão. Droga, desta vez a queda foi mais dolorida... – pensei com uma careta. Pelo visto o Malfoy achara o mesmo, pois estava com a cara pior que a minha.

Ambos fomos em busca de nossas varinhas.

Com um pouco de custo, eu encontrei a minha e me levantei num pulo. Mas o Malfoy fora mais rápido.

- Conf...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Uma voz quase tão arrastada quanto a do Malfoy, chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu levantei a vista e quase congelei tamanho o choque. Era o ranhoso! ...Digo; Snape. Como sempre ele estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Expliquem-se. – ele ordenou imediatamente. Eu engoli em seco.

- Professor, foi ela quem começou... – o Malfoy disse num tom de vítima, em sua própria defesa.

- Não importa quem começou primeiro. – ele retrucou entre os dentes, num tom baixo, mas, explicitamente perigoso. – Vamos ver o que Dumbledore achara disso, quando eu disser á ele que alunos andam duelando pelos corredores da escola. – completou, olhando para mim e depois para o Malfoy, com aquele olhar frio, costumeiro. – Vocês poderiam ser suspensos por isso... Ou pior... Expulsos... – um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele.

Eu... Expulsa?! Aaain, minha mãe me mata! – eu pensei, tremendo de medo só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Professor Snape, por favor... – eu comecei num tom de voz baixo.

- Cale-se Weasley! – ele retrucou com a voz arrastada. Eu imediatamente comecei a encarar o chão. – Terão sorte desta vez, apenas receberão detenções. Amanhã ás 8hrs em ponto na minha sala. E sem atrasos! – ele laçou um olhar de aviso pra mim. E sem esperar por resposta, saiu andando á passos largos, enquanto sua capa negra esvoaçava-se.

_Será até fácil..._ – pensei, com certo desdém. Veremos o que o morcegão irá nos obrigar a fazer. Provavelmente, escrever em pergaminhos sem parar.

_**_

Bom, se eu cheguei a pensar que cumprir essa detenção fosse ser ridiculamente fácil, então agora eu tenho certeza, cumprir essa detenção era ridiculamente irritante!

Bom, se você quer saber, no primeiro dia; eu tive vontade de matar o Malfoy. No segundo dia; eu o odiava. Bom, já no terceiro dia só para variar... Eu o desprezava, queria matá-lo e o odiava com todas as minhas forças.

_**Quinto e último dia de detenção. (**__**Se Merlin e o Snape quisesse**__**)**_

Olha só pra ele... – pensei enquanto o encarava com o maior olhar de desprezo e desdém possível. Provavelmente deixaria até o próprio Malfoy orgulhoso. – Aha, onde está seu sorriso de triunfo agora, hein doninha? Será que o trabalho está muito pesado para o Ken? – inesperadamente um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios, enquanto eu esfregava mais meia dúzia de caldeirões, que o inútil do Snape queria ver brilhando. E sem magia!

- Por acaso gosta do que vê, Weasley? – Malfoy me perguntou, com aquele ridículo sorriso de triunfo dele.

Então eu bufei. Mas para meu próprio espanto pareceu mais um suspiro.

Eu suspirei? – eu repeti a palavra em minha mente, realmente alarmada.

_Aí Merlin, estou perdida..._

- Não exatamente... – respondi de forma entediada. Tentando esconder minha confusão. – Pra falar a verdade, sinto repulsa pelo que vejo.

E bingo. Acertei em cheio! E lá se foi o sorriso do Malfoy.

- Oras, vamos lá Weasley – ele disse sarcasticamente. – Os caldeirões não estão assim tão ruins. Pensei que você já fosse acostumada a fazer esses tipos de serviços em sua casa.

Ah, então ele estava falando sobre isso? Certo, definitivamente eu me senti como naquelas cenas de desenhos trouxa. Rachei, literalmente.

Optei em continuar calada. Seria muito mais seguro e sensato da minha parte.

Eu sabia que se abrisse a boca para responder, eu ia acabar soltando meia dúzia de palavras nada sutis. É, admito que pensava isso até que....

- Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de casa né. Me diz, como sua família consegue dormir em um único cômodo?

- Vai se ferrar Malfoy! – agora sim, eu sentia meu rosto arder de raiva.

Quase num impulso, eu me levantei e o encarei com um olhar mortal.

Quanto a ele? Bom, ele também se levantou. Mas apenas para dar seu sorriso de puro desdém e depois, levantar as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição e desdenhar:

- Ooh, to morrendo de medo. Será que a Weasley pobretona vai me bater aqui mesmo?

- Seu... – eu cerrei os dentes, no ápice da frustração e irritamento. Merlin, como alguém pode ser tão irritante e irresistivelmente sexy? Ah, não. Não, não, mesmo. Eu não disse isso! Eu fiquei louca!

Essa parecia a única explicação mais sensata. Que com certeza ou provavelmente me livraria ou me mandaria diretamente para uma terapia de choque. Hmm... Opção interessante. Então, quando eu começo mesmo?

Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar olhando pro Malfoy, ou PIOR ficar achando ele atraente!

Num ato dramático e inesperado, eu levei a mão direita á testa e caí pra trás, num gesto teatral. Se vocês acham isso um absurdo, foi porque eu ainda não mencionei o absurdo de TODOS já cometidos e até digamos assim, agradável. O Malfoy me segurou!

Tá, eu posso até ter admitido que foi agradável, mas nunca, nunca mesmo o Draco irá arrancar isso de mim. Oh Merlin. O que eu fiz pra merecer? Até chamei aquela coisa (não menos atraente) pelo primeiro nome! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

_Oh, um pesadelo interessantemente agradável..._ – um sorriso sonhador surgiu nos meus lábios, assim que o Malfoy deslizou as mãos pelas minhas costas.

- Você está bem?

Não, eu ouvi direito? O Malfoy usando um tom preocupado? Será que tem como ficar pior? – pensei tudo de uma vez só, mas incapaz de ter uma reação.

- Se estou bem? – eu repeti sonhadoramente. De alguma forma eu parecia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos incrivelmente acinzentados. Minha mente parecia veementemente se recusar á trabalhar. Merlin! Minha convivência com a Luna me deixou lelé!

- Sim, você caiu e eu te segurei... – ele repetiu. Aos meus olhos, de forma sedutora.

- Você me segurou? – eu repeti mais uma vez as palavras dele, agora completamente no mundo da lua. – Você me segurou! – desta vez eu exclamei completamente alarma.

È, a ficha havia finalmente caído. ¬¬'

Num gesto tanto agressivo, quanto dramático, eu o empurrei para longe de mim.

Para minha completa surpresa, ele riu.

- Nossa, você é mesmo maluca hein!

_Tá legal... Respira Gina, respira..._

Então eu comecei contar até dez. Bem, sempre dizem que isso acalma.

- Já pensou em fazer uma visitinha ao St. Mungus?

Quer saber? Que se dane os números, hoje eu vou matar o Malfoy! Literalmente, é claro.

Eu me abaixei, enquanto a doninha ainda ria sem parar (Maldito seja!) e peguei dois caldeirões que ainda estavam no chão e sem pensar duas vezes, eu os atirei na direção dele. Um, para minha completa felicidade, acertou em cheio na cabeça dele. Aiai, ainda bem que estou jogando no time de Quadribol. Agora tenho certeza, tenho uma ótima pontaria. – eu pensei, com um sorriso de vitória, até que meus olhos caíram num certo lugar da sala.

Provavelmente vocês estão perguntando: Onde foi parar o segundo caldeirão? Mas ai que está o dilema, ou seria problema? – engoli em seco. – O segundo caldeirão... Fora parar, ou melhor, bater... Err... Nas partes baixas do... Aiin, será que eu realmente tenho que dizer? Ta certo então... Do Snape! Pronto, falei! Humpf.

Num momento de agonia (e pouco me importando com um Malfoy meio desnorteado e proferindo palavras que EU NUNCA ouvira na vida!) eu fechei os olhos, esperando logo começar os berros zangados do morcegão. Mas parece que ele estava ocupado demais se contorcendo. Hihi... Merlin! Me ajuda, eu não vou conseguir.. Segurar... O riso!

E foi tarde demais, por uma questão de impulso e vendo o quanto aquela cena se tornara ridiculamente cômica, eu caí na risada. Pra depois me arrepender mortalmente. Juro que tremi de medo dos pés a cabeça, quando o Snape com um olhar mortal (daqueles que ele só usava com o Harry), veio em minha direção e segurou meu braço com tanta força que senti meus olhos marejarem.

O Malfoy que estava com a mão na testa, desempenhando malditamente bem seu papel de drama, hesitou por um momento.

- Você acha isso engraçado? – Snape me perguntou entre os dentes. Se olhar de raiva matasse, eu juro que já estava durinha no chão. Claro, não antes do Harry, coitado... Mas que hora importuna é essa de sentir pena dos outros? Eu tenho que sentir pena de mim!! Aí Merlin! Eu juro que se eu sobreviver, eu te ressussito só pra beijar seus pés.

Eu podia até ver (além de estar vendo estrelas, tamanha a dor que estava sentindo no braço) minhas roupas se molharem (se é que vocês me entendem). Mas por uma, mais do que merecida questão de bom senso, eu apenas o encarei de volta e fiquei de bico calado. È nessas horas que eu me pergunto: Onde foi parar o meu eu impetuosa? Bom, provavelmente debaixo de uma cama BEM escondida e lá na A Toca... Ou seja, á quilômetros e mais quilômetros de distância de Hogwarts.

Sinceramente, eu não sabia quem estava mais calado nessa história (pelo visto de terror) se era eu ou o Malfoy.

_Adeus mundo cruel. Esse é o meu fim... _

Por quase um milagre, o Malfoy se adiantou e então hesitou mais uma vez, como se estivesse a ponto de apartar a briga. Humpf... Como que se pudesse chamar isso de briga. Não pelo menos, quando um projeto de ser narigudo oleoso, estava segundo demasiadamente com tanta força e coincidentemente o MEU braço.

Sem tirar os olhos negros e cheios de malicia de mim, o Snape acrescentou:

- Mais um mês de detenção. Para ambos.

Tanto eu, quanto o Malfoy encaramos o morcegão com a mais pura e justa indignação.

- Mas... – eu comecei em minha defesa.

- Sem "_mas_" senhorita Weasley! – a desgraça chamada; Severo-ranhoso-encaralho-Snape disse. - E também está proibida de ir á Hogsmeade.

Certo, maldita a hora que eu abri a boca para retrucar.

- Agora vá e leve o senhor Malfoy até a ala hospitalar.

"Não revide Gina, ou a coisa vai ficar muito pior" - um ser que, provavelmente possuía muito mais bom sendo do que eu, gritou dentro da minha cabeça. E comicamente, se parecia com a voz da Hermione. Sem coragem e por medo de falar alguma coisa impetuosa, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Snape abriu a porta das masmorras e praticamente me jogou para fora de lá. Só não foi aos pontapés porque ele devia estar ciente de que depois teria problemas com isso.

_Meu braço agradece..._ - eu pensei, enquanto lançava a ele um olhar de rancor.

O Malfoy, por um motivo alienígena até agora não esclarecido, não falou nada e muito menos usou um de seus comentários sarcásticos. Aposto que ele está pensando em como se vingar do 'ataque do caldeirão'. Interessante, eu ponderei comigo mesma, enquanto subia cegamente as escadas das masmorras. – ele sequer me ameaçou de morte por ter... Hmm... Digamos assim; atacado ele (?)

Ah ta, ai tem viu, com certeza... Saco! E ainda tenho q levar o Ken pra ala hospitalar. Humpf... Mesmo sendo meio a vitima nisso, ele ainda é um pé no saco.

Eu preferiria mil vezes estar em companhia de trasgos montanhês do que ele. - pensei emburrada, enquanto o acompanhava a passos firmes pelo corredor.

"_Mas mesmo assim, você está junto dele e está o observando dos pés a cabeça..."_ - uma voz irritantemente sarcástica soou em minha cabeça. Fiz uma anotação mental sobre conversar sobre isso com a Hermione mais tarde. Quem ela pensava que era para me dar lições de moral? E pior, quem ela pensava que era para estar constantemente em MINHA mente para me contrariar? Humpf.

Talvez o Malfoy tenha razão, talvez eu esteja realmente maluca. Espera aí, desde quando eu concordo com ele? Será que pode ficar pior a situação?

Correção, não só pode, como ficou. Eu estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos que nem percebi quando o Malfoy parou de andar.

Resultado? Eu trombei com ele. E claro, finalmente voltando pra realidade.

- Mas o quê...? – ele indagou, enquanto me olhava com um misto de interrogação e sarcasmo. – Será que você não olha por onde anda?!

Eu cruzei os braços e evitei olhá-lho. Estava tentando resistir ao impulso de chutar a bunda dele.

- Espera aí... - eu disse lentamente. - A ala hospitalar não fica desse lado!

Eu olhei ao redor e então pude perceber que estávamos no lado oeste do castelo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha de forma impetuosa.

- E só foi agora que você percebeu isso? – ele riu baixinho e depois olhou pros lados.

- Então o quê é que eu estou fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei, com uma expressão carrancuda.

- Eu que sei, – ele retrucou de forma arrogante. – Mas me parece que você parece bem interessada em me seguir, não é mesmo?

Eu o encarei por um tempo; completamente incrédula. Então bufei.

Ta certo, eu estava tão entredita em amaldiçoar o Snape até a próxima geração, que sequer me dei conta para onde ia. E tem mais, que estava na companhia do Malfoy!

- Você é tão irritante! – eu disse, franzindo o cenho. Afinal, por que ele estava agindo como alguém prestes a aprontar? – Ei, o que você está fazendo andando pelos corredores, sorrateiro? – eu perguntei, infelizmente não conseguindo conter minha curiosidade.

- Não creio que seja da sua conta... – ele retrucou, se escondendo atrás de uma armadura.

Segundos depois, antes que eu conseguisse dar uma resposta bem malcriada, eu pude ouvir passos. Então um sorriso de vingança surgiu nos meus lábios.

- Ei! ei, aqui! – eu disse num tom alto o suficiente, para o monitor chefe que se afastava a passos firmes escutar. Quando ele olhou pra trás, nesse exato momento o Malfoy tampou minha boca e me empurrou contra á parede.

- Dá pra ficar quieta, sua espivetada! – Malfoy sibilou com o rosto perigosamente perto do meu. Já que eu estava com a boca tampada pela mão dele, (e só Deus sabe-se lá onde ele a passou) não pude rir do jeito que queria. Ele pensava estar sendo perigoso o bastante para me intimidar.

Por uma questão, que só Merlin saberia o verdadeiro motivo, eu fiquei quieta como ele humildemente á la-moda-Malfoy me pediu.

Mas então eu pensei melhor; tudo bem que eu estava brava, e também é certo que ás vezes, é difícil saber quem eu odiava mais: Se era o Snape ou o Malfoy... Mas...

Bom já que estamos em um momento de confissão, e num confessionário (?) _***não, não estou falando literalmente sobre aquele reality show trouxa: BBB***_ devo admitir, que muitas vezes, eu sabia que não valeria á pena acabar em Askaban por matar o Malfoy, mas então, o meu lado mais obscuro sugeria coerentemente: Que tal dois por um? Sim, uma liquidação! Mate o Snape e o Malfoy e vá para Askaban. Hmmm... Me pareceu muito justo.

Bom, então comecemos pelo Malfoy né!?

Assim que a doninha me soltou, eu dei-lhe um tapa (e não, não foi no rosto como eu tanto queria! Pode acreditar. ¬¬') no ombro, no que ele olhou para mim, como se eu fosse uma das criaturas mais doidas que ele já vira na vida. E depois me lançou um olhar mortal.

Como se eu tivesse medo. E como se eu não estivesse completamente atraída por aqueles olhos acinzentados que pareciam cada vez mais irresistíveis. Nem sob tortura irão arrancar isso de mim outra vez, N U N C A!

Babaca, quem ele pensa que é para me tocar assim? – pensei emburrada, enquanto mais uma vez meu lado mais obscuro e perigoso me dava sugestões cada vez mais cômicas.

O que aconteceu a seguir garanto que fora apenas mais uma de minhas atitudes de impulso; Assim que o Malfoy se distraiu para vigiar o corredor, eu empurrei a armadura, que caiu no chão com um baque extremamente barulhento.

E o quê eu fiz? Saí correndo, claro! Hellow, afinal, eu sou ruiva... 'não' loira.

Bem, talvez isso explique porque o Malfoy ficou lá parado com cara de idiota. Ta legal, cara de idiota ele já tem, mas ver a expressão dele foi impagável! Eu deveria ter uma câmera por perto...

Eu só me dei ao luxo de rir, quanto cheguei meio ofegante ao quadro da Mulher-Gorda. Quando entrei na Sala Comunal, me joguei em uma das poltronas próxima á lareira e me encontrei com o olhar de interrogação da Hermione. Mas eu nem me importei, no momento, estava mais entretida em limpar as lágrimas que meus risos excessivos causaram.

- Gina o quê aconteceu? – ela me perguntou, enquanto fechava o livro que estava lendo.

Antes de responder, eu respirei fundo para me acalmar.

- Eu voltei da detenção...

- E?

- E o quê Hermione? – eu perguntei, com a melhor expressão inocente que consegui fazer.

Ela olhou pra mim com impaciência.

- Como foi?

- Aaaahh... – eu peguei o livro que ela estava lendo e comecei a folheá-lo. – Vou ficar mais um mês de detenção. – comentei em tom casual e entediado. Como que se não fosse nada demais.

Por estar com o rosto escondido atrás do livro, eu não pude ver a expressão indignada da Hermione nitidamente, mas eu sabia que ela a estava usando.

Ela sempre a usava. Pelo menos ela não estava me encarando de forma acusatória...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acertei o Snape com um caldeirão. – eu retruquei displicente, evitando encará-la.

- O quê?! – bom, agora sim ela estava usando um tom de voz alarmado e acusador.

Eu suspirei:

- Não foi tão ruim assim Mi, eu também acertei o Malfoy...

- Você ficou maluca Gina?

Nesse momento, as poucas pessoas que se encontravam na sala, olharam em nossa direção. Entediada demais para continuar olhando pro livro, eu o fechei e voltei a encarar a Hermione com o olhar mais inocente do mundo.

- Não. – eu resmunguei. Eu ia ter que contar pra ela uma hora ou outra mesmo. - Quer saber? Nem foi tão ruim assim, só fiquei com um pouco de medo quando eu comecei a rir e o Snape me fuzilou com os olhos...

A cada palavra que eu ia falando a Hermione ia arregalando mais os olhos.

- Por acaso você tomou a poção da insanidade, é?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro que não.

- Pois parece. – ela salientou, pegando o livro das minhas mãos e voltando a abri-lo.

Quando voltei a falar novamente, tentei não sorrir.

- Mione, não foi nada de mais... – ela me encarou completamente cética. – O Malfoy deve estar mais encrencado do que eu afinal. – completei mais para mim mesma.

E de repente um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meus lábios. A Hermione como a boa amiga que ela era; mais uma vez ficou me encarando, esperando por uma resposta concreta, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça distraidamente e me levantei, indo em direção ao dormitório das garotas.

- Boa noite! – eu disse já no começo das escadas.

Enquanto abria a porta do dormitório com cuidado para não acordar as outras meninas que já estavam dormindo, eu ponderei comigo mesma – isso vai ter volta... – eu sorri zombeteira. – Bom, então esperamos pela vingança.

_**_

O merecido sábado, dia de descanso e visita á Hogsmeade, havia chegado. Mas só tinha um pequeno detalhe... Eu não iria á Hogsmeade!

Droga!

Eu me sentei debaixo da árvore, que oferecia uma maravilhosa sombra fresca perto do lago. Aqui pelo menos, eu não teria que correr o risco de encontrar com a cara feia do Filch e ter que ficar escutando ele acusar de atentado qualquer aluno que visse por aí. O quê eu posso dizer? Depois do que aconteceu na sala do Snape, eu juro que tenho me comportado como anjo ultimamente... E até tenho feito a maldita tarefa de deixar os caldeirões limpos muito bem, bem até demais, se você quer saber...

Depois do que eu fiz ao Malfoy, eu juro que fico o vigiando sempre pelo canto dos olhos... Afinal, tenho bons motivos; o principal deles é que, eu sei que aquela doninha sempre é de revidar. Bem, pelo menos quando a hora chegar eu estarei preparada. Deixa só ele tentar, vou mostrar pra ele meu amigo '_azaração do bicho-papão'_. Ele que sequer tente.

Oh, como eu pude esquecer de mencionar; por minha causa, ele pegou mais uma detenção por ficar andando pelos corredores até tarde e também não poderia ir á Hogsmeade dessa vez, então, provavelmente ele teve estar enfurnado na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Tanto faz... To pouco me importando com ele...

Se bem que eu ainda acho muito estranho todo o silêncio dele... – franzi o cenho, enquanto folheava distraidamente a revista: Semanário das Bruxas, mas pouco me importando com o conteúdo.

Depois de algum tempo, eu fechei a revista e me espreguicei. Dando-me conta de que eu estava debaixo da árvore já fazia algum tempo, eu olhei pro relógio e percebi que já estava quase na hora do jantar.

Sem hesitar, eu me levantei e voltei vagarosamente pro castelo. Resolvi passar no dormitório e guardar a revista lá, antes de ir pro Salão Principal.

Quando cheguei ao saguão de entrada, já pude constatar que o salão estava cheio de gente e bastante agitado. Provavelmente, estavam relembrando o dia maravilhoso que tiveram em Hogsmeade.

Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei com amargura.

E lá se foi o jantar e com ele o meu apetite.

Do que adiantava ficar lá sentada na mesa, enquanto escutava as pessoas contarem como foi bastante divertido o dia em Hogsmeade? E eu não fui!

Tudo por causa do sujeito narigudo de cabelo oleoso. – Eu dei meia volta, e continuei andando pelo corredor, sem me importar exatamente para onde meus pés estavam me levando. – Pelos menos eu não iria estar lá na mesa para ouvir o Rony e o Harry com o clube particular _"Eu odeio o Snape",_ se bem que, é sempre bom inventar novos apelidos cabulosos para ele.

Até que isso aliviava minha tensão um pouco. Também, não é de se admirar pela semana que eu venho tendo ultimamente. Parece que o Snape está terminantemente disposto a se vingar e está tirando pontos da Grifinória que nem louco. Sinceramente, não sei o que fiz a Merlin para merecer um professor daqueles. Pra falar a verdade, eu dou até graças a Deus pelo Snape não ser professor de DCAT. Eu tenho minhas suspeitas de que ele seria bem capaz de lançar uma maldição da morte em algum aluno de quem ele estivesse com raiva no momento (eu estou na lista, com certeza) e alegar que fora por legitimo acidente.

E como se já não bastasse, eu tenho me encontrado muito com o Malfoy ultimamente (não, não é do jeito que vocês pensam...), já faço o favor de ter que vê-lo nas detenções, aulas, salão principal, algum corredor... _Infelizmente__... _- dei ênfase á esta palavra, assim que meus pensamentos ameaçaram me contrariar. Viu que injusto? Até meu lindo pensamento está contra mim. Isso é tão infame para com minha pessoa.

Eu preciso parar de ser tão masoquista. Daqui a pouco eu vou começar a pensar que eu senti algo pelo Malfoy...

Encolhi os ombros em desgosto, só de pensar na possibilidade. O melhor que eu tenho que fazer é; evitá-lo. Mesmo se isso significar; detenções, aulas, salão principal, algum corredor, partidas de Quadribol, pra sempre...

Ah, e ainda corro o risco de vê-lo na biblioteca... Mas pensando melhor, ele nem deve aparecer muito por lá. Se bem que nem eu... Tisk, tisk... Parece que a Mione já faz isso por todos! ú.u

Então é isso! Nada de _Draco-arrogante-intrometido-gostoso-convencido-irritante-Malfoy..._

Olha só, e falando no diabo...

Eu parei de andar assim que meus olhos encontraram a figura do Malfoy andando em minha direção, completamente alheio, é claro, porque senão já tinha soltado algum daqueles comentários sarcásticos. Maldito seja, mesmo sem dirigir alguma palavra á mim eu o odeio!

Talvez, se eu me virar e ir pro outro lado...

- Ora, ora... Vejo que dispensou a companhia do irmão pobretão, da Granger sabe-tudo e do Potter cabeça rachada. – aquela voz arrastada chegou aos meus ouvidos, antes que eu pudesse correr pra salvar minha vida.

E lá se foi a minha oportunidade de ficar em paz. Humpf...

- Isso não é da sua conta! – eu respondi da mesma forma grosseira.

- Oh, claro que não é, não é mesmo? Você anda aborrecida demais porque o _PotterPerfeito_ tem uma quedinha pela Chang e você está apaixonada por ele... – ele desdenhou de forma quase infantil.

Pra minha surpresa, eu não me senti completamente aborrecida com aquilo. Pra falar a verdade, eu já nem pensava tanto assim no Harry...

Eu o encarei com um olhar de desafio.

- E vejo que você não está com aquele bando de cabeças ocas e muito menos com aquela sua amiguinha com cara de buldogue amassada...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha com ar zombeteiro.

- Por acaso ta com ciúmes é, Weasley?

Ele é doido?

- Ah, por que eu estaria? – eu indaguei arrogante. - Como você mesmo disse: eu tenho uma paixão pelo Harry, não é mesmo? Então me diga você, por que eu iria sentir ciúmes de você, que não passa de um filhinho de papai arrogante, quando o Harry é... Hmm... Do quê eles o estão chamado ultimamente? Ah sim... – fiz uma expressão de surpresa. – O eleito... E você... Hmm... Talvez seja_ o-eleito-a-quebra-galho-do-papai_, hein?

Eu tive que me esforçar pra esconder meu sorriso, a expressão dele de alguém que estava prestes á matar era impagável...  
Num gesto súbito, ele me emburrou contra á parede com força. Ta certo, eu admito, talvez, ou com certeza, eu tenha ido longe demais. E agora? Com certeza ele iria me dar um soco, não ia?

Eu fechei os olhos com força, já tentando me preparar pela tão esperada dor em um dos olhos, mas ao invés disso, eu senti a respiração dele próxima.

Eu abri os olhos e então me arrependi, ele estava tão próximo de mim e me encarava com um olhar de desafio. Meu coração disparou sem aviso. O quê ele pensa que está fazendo? O quê?!

Parecia que eu estava começando a ficar tonta. Era como se o aroma e o cheiro dos cabelos, roupas, pele dele; literalmente, me seduzissem. Eu engoli em seco e voltei a fechar os olhos com força. Talvez, e se Merlin quisesse, isso não passasse de um sonho maluco.

Não, definitivamente, Merlin não queria.

_Respira Gina, respira... Respira..._

Segundos depois, eu senti seus lábios macios contra o meu e eu prendi a respiração de vez. Se isso fosse me custar morrer por falta de ar, eu totalmente não iria me importar. Qualquer coisa me parecia melhor do que sentir a eletrecidade que eu estava sentindo correr pelo meu corpo agora...

Era assustador. Assustador o suficiente para querer me fazer empurrá-lo e correr para longe. Mas então... Porque eu não conseguia?

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, seus lábios firmemente pressionados nos meus (estava tentando não pensar na mão quente dele na minha cintura). Mas então, ele me beijou de forma doce e calma, forçando meus lábios á se separarem e permitir passagem.

Aos poucos, ele aprofundou mais o beijo e para meu espanto eu estava correspondendo e completamente entregue a esse beijo quase surreal. Eu, Virginia Molly Weasley, estava beijando meu inimigo! A pessoa que eu tanto odiava! – fiz um esforço para me lembrar disso, mas era impossível, não conseguia assimilar nada. Não pelos menos quando tinha meus lábios colados aos dele de forma tão displicente e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Nós nos afastamos um do outro lentamente, devo admitir que estava no mundo da lua. Como ele ousou fazer isso? E como ele ousa ser tão bom nisso?

Eu suspirei fundo, enquanto meu rosto ganhava a cor dos meus cabelos. Mas por incrível que pareça, dessa vez não foi por sentir raiva... Parecia ser algo mais...

- Fique sabendo que eu odiei isso! – eu disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

Aquele par de olhos acinzentados me encarou de volta com um brilho de divertimento. E eu não consegui sentir nada além de fascinação.

- Eu também. – ele retrucou com um sorriso, e pela primeira vez, não foi sarcástico, no que seguimos em direções opostas do corredor.

Inevitavelmente, um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza que ele também deveria estar pensando o mesmo: Iria ser difícil pegar no sono aquela noite...

_Conseguirá se amar com ódio?  
Será possível que um ser humano,  
Ame tanto alguém que até dê para o odiar?  
Será que o amor e ódio se encontram no mesmo barco,  
E somos nós que os tentamos separar?_

_Porque o amor e o ódio não se parecem tão diferentes assim... _

"_**Como Dizer Eu Te Odeio" **_

**Oneshot por: Ms. Lay**

__________________________

_**N/A:**_** Aeeeeeeeee, '**_**PRIMEIRA**_**' fic postada aqui na **_**FF**_**! \o/ \o/**

***proud smile***

**Essa foi minha primeira tentativa para short! My lil' baby! *-***

**Haushaushausahsua**

**Inicialmente postada na **_**F&B**_**! :P  
Então humildemente eu peço: Vocês poderiam deixar reviews?! *olhar igual do gatinho do Shrek* Por favor?! *-***

**Well, agora irei á algumas explicações razoáveis sobre pequenas mudanças que vocês podem ter percebido... Tipo; o nome da Gina ser: Ginevra... Maaaas, eu decidi colocar Virginia... It sounds better! :P  
E sobre a Gina mencionar ter aulas junto com o Draco... Foi só pra dar mais ênfase a suposta "vida de cão" dela... Tipo: ter que assistir a uma aula de poções com o Malfoy enchendo o saco! ¬¬' já pensou?! =O Não que eu fosse me importar at all se eu fosse ela! ^___^' **

**Bom people, no mais mesmo acho que era só! xDD**

**Beijo pra todos e please, reviews, hein?! :DDDDDD**

**  
Vou ficar triii happy! *-***

_xoxo - Lay _


End file.
